Emily's New Coaches
Emily's New Coaches is the first episode of the seventh season and the one hundred and fifty-seventh episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas is cross at Emily for taking Annie and Clarabel. Plot Thomas is excited to return to the yard and wants to say hello to a new engine who has arrived. She has a brass dome and emerald green paintwork and the Fat Controller introduces her as Emily, then tells Emily to collect her coaches, and that she and her driver must learn the line; Thomas was very impressed. The only coaches that Emily can find are Annie and Clarabel and her driver tells her that they aren't "her sort" of coaches; but that they will do. This insults the two coaches. Emily couples up to them and leaves the yard. Emily puffs along with Annie and Clarabel still grumbling; as she passes Thomas, she calls hello to him, but Thomas crossly demands that she gives his coaches back to him. Emily doesn't hear Thomas and carries on; she also passes Edward and Percy, but they don't whistle to her, making her sad. The Fat Controller asks Thomas to go to the Docks and pick up some new coaches. Thomas doesn't want new coaches because he wants Annie and Clarabel back. But before he is able to say another word, the Fat Controller tells him that Really Useful Engines don't argue. Emily, Annie and Clarabel return to the yard, where Oliver sees her and is surprised to see her with Thomas' coaches. Emily realizes that Thomas was cross because she had his coaches, and leaves to apologize. Meanwhile, Thomas is pulling two green coaches, still grumbling. Emily arrives at a signal box where she is flagged down and the signalman tells her that Oliver hasn't cleared his signal box yet, and asks her to go and see what the problem is. Emily sees that Oliver has broken down on a section of track where two lines cross each other, then hears Thomas' whistle. He sees Oliver but he knows he can't stop in time; Emily charges and pushes Oliver across the tracks, just in time to avoid a crash with Thomas. Later the Fat Controller praises Emily, then presents her with two brand new coaches, the same ones that Thomas had collected. She apologizes to Thomas for taking Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas apologizes for being cross. Emily is now very happy to be a part of the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Emily (debut) * Edward (doesn't speak) * Percy (don't speak) * James (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (deleted scene cameo) * Farmer McColl (deleted scene cameo) * Farmer Trotter (deleted scene cameo) * Toby (original script) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Shunting Yards * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * The Intersection * Dryaw * Suddery Castle * Fishing Village * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel * Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) * The Lighthouse (deleted scene) Gallery Emily'sNewCoachesTitleCard.png|UK title card Emily'sNewCoachesAlternateUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK Title Card Emily'sNewCoachesUStitlecard.png|US title card Emily'sNewCoachesUStitlecard2.png|New Series title card Emily'sNewCoachesJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card Emily'sNewCoachesPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:Emily'sNewCoaches1.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches2.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches3.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches4.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches5.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches6.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches7.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches8.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches9.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches10.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches11.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches12.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches13.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches14.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches15.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches16.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches18.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches20.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches21.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches22.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches23.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches24.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches25.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches26.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches28.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches29.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches30.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches31.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches32.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches33.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches34.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches35.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches36.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches37.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches38.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches39.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches40.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches41.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches42.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches43.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches44.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches45.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches47.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches48.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches49.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches50.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches51.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches52.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches53.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches54.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches55.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches56.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches57.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches58.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches59.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches60.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches61.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches62.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches63.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches64.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches65.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches67.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches68.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches69.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches70.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches71.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches72.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches73.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches74.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches75.png Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Emily's New Coaches And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Emily's New Coaches And Other Thomas Adventures (March 16, 2004) Full Category:Best Of Emily (2009, US) Category:Best Of Emily (September 8, 2009) Full